


Repercussions

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Treasured Moments [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bechdel Test Pass, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Female Homosexuality, Female Protagonist, POV Female Character, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once she realizes what's happened, she's not going to want to have anything to do with you ever again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repercussions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOnlySPL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/gifts).



> Pairing: Regina/Kathryn  
> Date Written: 13 November 2015  
> Word Count: 646  
> Written for: [](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/)**theonlyspl**  
>  Prompt: Regina/Kathryn - Post-Curse - First Kiss  
> Summary: Once she realizes what's happened, she's not going to want to have anything to do with you ever again.  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU that takes place after ep 01x22 "A Land Without Magic", but everything from S1 is up for grabs here.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: Part of the Treasured Moments series  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I enjoy playing in this little AU, and jumped at the chance to do it again. I certainly wasn't expecting it to be quite this dark, and yet it fits perfectly with what we did see in canon. So I'll allow it as it is, and keep working on this universe as the mood strikes me and the muses.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: [](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/)**theonlyspl** , my last minute savior…

It's over. Your beautiful, perfect revenge is over.

What are you supposed to do now? They're all going to hate you, now that they've remembered what you did to them. Those idiots at the hospital were more than clear on that count.

But Henry… In all of this, you've lost the one good thing in your life. No, he's not the only good thing. But you've probably lost her, too. Once she realizes what's happened, she's not going to want to have anything to do with you ever again.

If you're really honest with yourself, she shouldn't have anything to do with you ever again. You're a horrible, evil person who doesn't deserve a happy ending. You're destined to be alone; you've always known this to be the case, ever since Mother killed Daniel. Time to get used to living alo--

"Regina?"

That beautiful voice startles you out of your spiraling depression. You clutch the pillow tighter, unsure if it's really her or if you've lost your sanity suddenly.

"Regina Mills, where the hell are you? Answer me, damn it!"

Your voice sticks in your throat at the anger and fear in her voice. You still can't move from your spot, but you want to feel those strong arms wrap around you. Your eyes close as the tears burn down your cheeks to soak the pillow. Henry's pillow.

"Damn it, Regina!" she says as she throws the door open. "Why the hell didn't you answer me?"

"I--"

You can't even finish your thought before she's across the room and pulling you into a tight embrace. You reluctantly release the pillow, letting it rest between you both as you cling to her desperately. She rubs your back as you nuzzle into the side of her neck, inhaling the comforting scent of her perfume.

After a long moment, she leans back to look at you. A heavy look passes between you just before the palm of her hand lands sharply on your cheek. Your face is on fire, and the tears keep coming, but still you say nothing.

"Damn it, Regina!" she says, standing to start pacing as you clutch the pillow close again. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

"You hate me, too, don't you?" The words finally come, soft and broken.

"What?" When you repeat your question, she sighs heavily and sits next to you again. "No, I don't hate you. If I did, I wouldn't be here."

That gives you a small glimmer of hope. "So… I don't understand. Why don't you hate me? I messed up your life, too."

"You brought me happiness, Regina, and a life that was better than it could have been. No, I don't understand your motives entirely, but I know you'll explain it to me soon enough."

Before you can say anything else, she leans in to press a gentle kiss to your forehead, then to both cheeks, and finally to your lips. Each touch is light, but you recognize these kisses from the last ten years of your relationship. The sincerity is enough to knock the wind out of you.

"Shh," she says softly, rubbing your back. "Deep breaths, darling. Slow and steady, okay? I'm not going anywhere."

It takes a moment or two before your lungs don't feel so tight. You look up to meet her gaze, expecting censure, but find only love.

"I-- Kathryn, you should hate me like everyone else does."

"Everyone else didn't have the benefit of falling in love with you over the last decade." She cups your cheek gently. "I'm still angry about what happened, but I love you and I'm willing to listen to your reasons."

"Thank you."

She silences you with another gentle kiss, and you feel some of the tight bands around your chest loosening at the realization that there's still someone who believes in you.


End file.
